Christmas With Shiomi and Sasuke
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: Exactly what the title says! A Christmas one shot between my OC Shiomi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha! I hope you all enjoy it and have a happy holiday! Sasuke and Shiomi host a Christmas party with all their friends and family... oh dear everyone together? That's definitely trouble! ...or is it? Read and find out! Warning: Mature content. Lemon/lime goodness.


**|Hidden In The Eyes: Christmas Special|**

**Title: ****A Naruto Christmas**

**Warning: Mature content and language. Not for young children and people uncomfortable with sexual things.**

**Disclaimer: I Renee do not own Naruto and I never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

Ahh Christmas, one of my favourite times of the year. The beautiful pure white snow, everyone's smiling faces as the holidays come creeping closer and of course the wonderful feeling of spending time with family on Christmas morning. It was all so wonderful and absolutely magical.

Just like halloween I loved going all out for Christmas, I stood on the sidewalk and admired my house as the soft snow fell around me. Yes at twenty two years old I finally had my own house, well of course I shared it with Sasuke but still it was partly my house...

Anyways!

I had made Sasuke go onto the roof and pitch up the Christmas lights all around the house. It was beautiful array of colourful lights that made our house shine the brightest down the street. There were wreaths, little snowmen, candy canes and any Christmas decoration you could think of was present and I absolutely loves it.

I walked down the path and up to the door then pulled off my mittens so I could grab my key. I shivered as my hand became exposed to the cold frigid air. My cheeks and ears were frozen as I fumbled for my key, finally I found it after a couple minutes of digging.

I was absolutely frozen by the time I got inside, I peeled off all my snow gear and rushed towards my room to put on a new and warmer pair of clothing. I pulled on some black leggings and one of Sasuke's shirts that went down to my knees. I was nice and comfy but still cold so I grabbed a fuzzy blanket and shuffled over to the fireplace that was next to out beautiful Christmas tree.

I burned the wood and sat in front of the fire, relishing in its warmth.

"Mmm" I moaned loving the feeling of my body warming up. I was practically frozen when I came inside the house. When I finally warmed up enough to move I walked over to my bookcase and grabbed one of my favourite books. Distant Waves by Suzanne Weyn wonderful book, it takes place in the titanic and is absolutely wonderful. I loved it so much...

Anyway's...

"Well don't you look comfy" a cocky voice said making me snap out of my reading. I turned around and smiled "Sasuke-kun! You're back!" I shouted happily and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso and buried my head in his neck. Sasuke had been away on a 4 month mission and I wasn't sure if he was going to be home for Christmas or not but he's here and now Christmas is going to be amazing!

"I missed you" I murmured into his neck. He chuckled and hugged me back, squishing me into his very built body. "I missed you too" he murmured back. I pulled away from his neck and stared into his onyx eyes, Sasuke Uchiha my lover, my everything. I missed him every time he left on really long missions without me...

My train of thought were cut off when his velvety lips pressed against mine. I grinned into the kiss and put just as much passion as he was. He groaned in content as our lips rubbed together in sync, I relished at the feeling of him pressing me closer and trapping me against the wall. I squeezed my legs tighter and allowed my hands to roam everywhere.

Sasuke started to kiss down my neck and I groaned in ecstasy. "Mmm... Sasuke-kun" I moaned out as he sucked on my sweet spot. He pulled away and smirked at me "I love it when you where my clothes... especially without a bra" and moved his hand up my stomach to cup a breast to prove his point. My breathing became ragged "Mmm" was all I could say as he started to fondle my breasts. He laughed at my incapability to speak.

"Let's go to the bedroom" I suggested once I caught my breath. Sasuke didn't reply and rushed me over to the bed. He literally threw me down and a possessive look came into his eyes and I smirked. Sasuke then pounced on me and kissed me roughly, my hands teased the skin by the hem of his shirt before proceeding to take it off.

I smiled in appreciation, his abs always turned me on. Sasuke pinned my hands above my head and straddled my waist. Next using his other hand he proceeded in taking off my fuzzy socks and leggings. Instantly cold air hit my legs and I frowned.

"Now I'm cold" I stated.

Sasuke laughed and gave me a smirk "Well I'm just going to have to fix that"

Then he pulled the covers over us and began teasing me again.

And let me say, we made love all Christmas Eve.

* * *

**|Christmas Day|**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and toast, I wrapped my naked body in the comforter and sat up in the bed. I stretched my arms out and closed my eyes feeling my breasts being exposed to the cold morning air.

"Mmm... I could get used to seeing that every morning" Sasuke's smug voice said making me jump slightly and blush madly. He was leaning against the door frame with a smirk etched on his face while wearing candy cane boxers as he stared at my chest. "Shut up" I murmured halfheartedly as I wrapped the comforter around my chest again. He pouted and walked over to me "And I was enjoying the view" he murmured trying to tug the blanket back down. I hugged it closer to my body trying to keep it from falling but that failed since Sasuke kissed me and immediately my arms wove themselves around his neck thus making the comforter come off.

Sasuke swiftly pulled me closer and pressed my chest against him. He broke away from our kiss and gave me an amused look "I win" he murmured. I smiled and shook my head at his statement, he always wins and he knows it.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke" I murmured giving him a light peck. He smiled "Merry Christmas babe".

We just stared at each other for a couple moments, happy we were here together on Christmas morning.

I looked at the time and my eyes widened "OH MY GOODNESS IT'S ALREADY 12:00? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO FOR THE CHRISTMAS PARTY TONI-" my rant was cut off by lovely soft lips. Sasuke pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine "I took care of it don't worry"

I gave him a suspicious look "Are you sure?" I asked wanting to confirm that I could really trust him with this. He gave me a smirk "I'm Sasuke Uchiha I have everything done and ready don't you worry" he said cockily. I laughed "Sure sure whatever you say Uchiha"

I playfully pushed him and stood up completely forgetting I was stark naked. Until arms wrapped themselves around me and turned me around so I was looking into my favourite onyx eyes.

"Hm... as much as I want you to stay like this you should go get ready for the party" he murmured in my ear. I shivered and nodded "I'm going to take a shower then" I mumbled walking towards the washroom in a daze. Sasuke grabbed my waist again and I felt his lips on my neck again and I moaned at the feeling. "I think I'll come with you then" I felt him murmur against my neck. I nodded my head in agreement "Let's go" I practically begged as I tugged him towards the bathroom. He chuckled and carried me there while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

It was another steamy session and a perfect way to start off the Christmas day.

* * *

**Later that day...**

I twirled in the closet and giggled at my reflection. I really like the way I looked for this party, a hostess got to look her best you know!

I had my silvery white hair curled and styled into an elegant up do, my makeup was mostly neutral with just a silvery sparkly touch for eye shadow while my lips had a little bit of reddish pink hue to them. I even wore a little bit of blush and made my lashes look thick with mascara.

My dress was gorgeous I absolutely loved it, Ino did a great job in picking it out.

My dress was a deep red and went to my mid thigh, it was very form fitting and made my curves stick out beautifully and my chest looked a bit bigger too and I must say there was a lot of cleavage but it was just enough to let the imagination wonder.

I also had pearl earrings and wore black pumps. Once I was satisfied enough I walked out of the room and into the living room. There was Sasuke adjusting a couple of things on the table wearing a formal suit that made him look... well really sexy.

I was shocked Sasuke had actually done everything for me! I was so proud and happy, all the presents were placed perfectly under the tree and the food was laid out on the table and of course the decorations looked lovely as well. I squealed in delight and flung myself at his body, being the ninja he is I obviously didn't surprise him and he turned around in time to meet my hug.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you!" I giggled in his ear. I squished Sasuke to me in happiness and pulled away with a grin plastered on my face. He smiled at me but sucked in a breath when his eyes roamed my body.

"...I think you should change... or cancel the party" he murmured in a possessive tone. I raised a brow and crossed my arms "No way! I did so much for this party we are not cancelling it! Why? Do I not look good?" I asked with a pout and I thought I did so well...

"Mm... that's the problem you look too good. I don't want anyone touching you besides me" he growled and pulled me in for a kiss. I giggled and gave him a peck "Aw don't worry you know I only love you and besides almost everyone that's coming is with some one!"

"Like who?" he asked.

"Well... really the only single guys are Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun and Kiba-kun. Shikamaru-kun has Ino-chan, Choji-kun has Marie-chan, Shino-kun has Lucy-chan, Naruto-kun has Hinata-chan, Lee-kun has Sakura-chan and of course Neji nii-san has Hinata-chan oh and Kakashi nii-san is of course with Ai sensei" I told him listing off the couples on my fingers.

"Kiba and Kankuro are perverts" he stated stonily. I laughed at his jealously "You're too cute when you're jealous. Don't worry Sasuke-kun I only have eyes for you" he told him kissing him softly. He smiled into the kiss "Mm... I hope so I don't like sharing what's mine" he murmured against my lips. I sighed and started to kiss down his neck as he moaned in satisfaction.

"Why does it always lead to sex with you?" I mumbled against his throat. He shivered "Probably because you're so good at it and when I come back from a mission I miss you too much not too" he groaned as I sucked his neck. I smirked and pulled away "People are going to be here soon. We better look presentable" I told him and right on cue the doorbell rung.

Sasuke gave me a look "That's not fair" he mumbled going for another kiss. I could feel his obvious arousal and smirked I would make him wait. "Ah ah ah... maybe if you Behan during the party I'll give you a special surprise after" He grinned and kissed me again before walking into the room to fix his obvious problem.

The bell rung again and I walked over to the door to open it. I smiled as I opened the door "Ino-chan! Shikamaru-kun! It's great to see you! Merry Christmas!" I said ushering them into the house. Once the were in a gave Ino a big hug "It's great to see you!" I said after we pulled away. She smiled back "Yeah! I've missed you! Little Miss ANBU always getting missions" she teased. I laughed and turned to Shikamaru "Shikamaru-kun it's great to see you! I missed you too! I hope you've been taking care of Ino-chan properly" I teased. He laughed "It's great seeing you too Shi-chan. Of course I am" he muttered blushing a bit at the end.

Ino was wearing a strapless floor length purple gown with a slit up to the mid thigh and her hair was in a pretty updo while her make up made her shine. "Ino-chan! I love what you're wearing you look magnificent!" I squealed. She laughed "Look who's talking! You look amazing!" she said gesturing to me. We both laughed at our sillyness. "So where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked once we all settled in. I giggled and opened my mouth to reply but I was cut off by Sasuke's voice.

"Right here" he said in that sexy tone he knew I liked. Ino and Shikamaru turned to say hi but snicked when they saw his face. Giving them a confused look I turned to look at Sasuke and I started to turn red. "Sasuke-kun!" I hissed walking over to him. Ino and Shikamaru started to laugh "Dude look at your face" Shikamaru pointed out. I grabbed Sasuke by the tie and pulled him into our room. "You have lipstick all over your neck" I told him with a laugh. His eyes widened and he tried to rub it off but of course that just made it all worse.

I sighed and grabbed a tissue and started to wipe of the makeup from his face. "You're hopeless without me" I teased. He smirked but didn't say anything "I have the perfect view of your boobs from here" he stated. I blushed and pulled my dress up "Pervert" I muttered. He laughed and hugged me "Only with you babe".

The doorbell rung again and I was about to go get it but I heard Ino say she would. I turned back to Sasuke and cleaned up the rest of the lipstick, once I was satisfied that he was clean enough I gave him a quick peck before towing him out into the room.

"Nice to see you clean" Ino teased with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her but smiled, I noticed that Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Ai and my little niece Sayomi were all here. I squealed in happiness and hugged each of them "Auntie Shio!" Sayomi called out with a little giggle. Yes Kakashi and Ai now had a little girl who was four and a second one was on the way.

"Hey there sweetheart how are you?" I asked picking her upin my arms. "I'm okay I missded you!" she cried burying her face in my hair. I laughed "I missed you too, now why don't you go say hi to Uncle Sasuke?" I told her giving her a kiss and handing her over to him. "Uncle Sasuke!" she squealed.

I laughed and turned to everyone else "Ai sensei how are you?" I asked giving her a hig but being careful of her stomach. She smiled "It's been fine, you need to come around more! Your niece misses you! Always talking about her great Aunt Shiomi" she told me in a teasing tone. I laughed "Of course she likes me better I'm nicer" I told her with a cheeky smile. She laughed "I'm sure". Then I turned to Kakashi "Nii-san!" I said with a smile and hug, "Is Uchiha treating you well?" was what he asked right away. Ever since I moved out that was the first thing he always asked, I laughed and nodded "Yes he is don't worry" "Good. Oh the decorations look nice" he commented I smiled and thanked him before moving over to Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.

I greeted them the same and we all moved to the couches for small talk as we waited for everyone to arrive.

* * *

Once everyone had arrived the party went into full swing. Everyone was talking, laughing and most importantly having fun. I smiled as I looked over my friends and family, I was so glad everyone was able to be here together.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up and everyone quieted down and I gave him a confused look. What was he doing?

He cleared his throat before talking.

"As you all know Shiomi and I have been dating for a while now... well ever since our geinin days actually and I think it's time we took it to the next level" he announced and my eyes widened in shock as did everyone else... well except Shikamaru and Kakashi who were giving me smirks. Cheeky bastards knew about this!

Sasuke walked up to me and I just stood there frozen with shock. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. I put a hand over my mouth and gasped, I heard a couple other people follow my actions.

He looked deep into my eyes before speaking "Shiomi Reina Hatake, ever since out genin days I knew you were the one for me. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with other than you. Your kind, motherly, short temper, stubborn personality drew me towards you and today those are the traits that made me fall in love with you" and of course by this point I was in tears as were most of the girls except for Tenten and Temari... they don't really cry. "Shiomi, I love you and want to spend forever with you. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked.

A smiled spread over my face and I nodded "Yes" I whispered through my tears as he gently placed the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. He stood up and brought me into his arms before kissing me tenderly. I melted into the kiss and pulled him closer, we pulled away and I rested my head against his chest

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

So finally everyone left and I had Sasuke all to myself.

"Sasuke-kun meet me in the bedroom when you're finished here okay?" I called as I walked towards the room. "Kay" was what he replied with.

I went into the closet about to change out of my dress when I noticed a present sitting on my dresser. Curious I looked at the tag which said:

_To: Shiomi-chan _

_Congrats on your engagement! Now show Sasuke how much you love him with this! ;)_

_Your welcome!_

_Lots of Love, _

_Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Temari, Tenten and Sakura Haruno._

I gave the box an apprehensive look... do I really want to know what was in there? I sighed and opened the box anyways... it couldn't be anything to bad... right?

I opened the box and my jaw dropped opened. They gave me... a... a...

Sexy Mrs. Clause lingerie costume!

I smirked... hm I could have a lot of fun with this outfit...

It consisted of a red velvet bikini top with fur trim, a matching micro mini skirt with a black belt, white gloves, white mid thigh socks with red ribbons, black heel boots and of course a Santa hat.

I debated on whether I should put it on or not... Well I guess I should show Sasuke my appreciation of his proposal...

With that thought in mind I started putting on the costume.

**|Sasuke Uchiha|**

Today went perfectly. Shiomi accepted and now we were engaged! To say I was happy would be an understatement, I was over the moon. I Sasuke Uchiha, the cold bastard was actually in love and engaged.

Who would've thought?

I was tired now, hosting a party took a lot out of a guy. I trudged towards the bedroom and opened the door. Instantly I wasn't tired anymore, my eyes snapped open and mini Sasuke was also awake and standing at attention, making my pants feel tight and start to hurt.

There was my fiance wearing sexy lingerie with a sexy little smirk on her face.

"Shiomi..." I murmured totally turned on by her outfit.

She strutted over to me "I thought I should show you how much I love you and out engagement... is that alright?" she asked in a seductive tone. I shivered as her delicate fingers brushed my obvious arousal.

I scooped her up and threw her on the bed, making the Santa hat fall off. She blinked at me in surprise while I made a cage with my arms "Mm..." I moaned kissing her neck "That's more than alright, it sounds wonderful" I murmured.

She giggled and ran her hands down my body.

"Best Christmas Ever."

And I definitely agreed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the little Christmas special!**

**Happy Holidays Everyone! **

**And Merry Christmas!**

**Xoxo- Renee**


End file.
